


Un pied devant l'autre

by LittleBakemono



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [16]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Meditation, Running, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/pseuds/LittleBakemono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste elle, sa musique, et la route. Mettre un pied devant l’autre, respirer. Avancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un pied devant l'autre

**Author's Note:**

> Suite à une très violente dispute avec Angelo, Sybil a quitté le Sanctuaire pour Paris, où elle vit désormais avec Marine. Ce texte se situe durant cette période.

Mettre un pied devant l’autre. Recommencer.

Calquer le rythme de la foulée sur celui de la musique. Contrôler la respiration. Sentir le chemin se dérouler sous ses pieds.

  
Personne n’aurait pu prédire qu’elle prendrait autant goût à la course. D’autant qu’à l’origine, c’était une punition. Essentiellement pour que Sybil défoule enfin toute la colère qu’elle gardait en elle depuis son arrivée à Paris, et qui rejaillissait littéralement par tout les pores de sa peau en rash douloureux, la rendant encore plus grognon et renfrognée que jamais.

Aussi lorsqu'une Marine excédée avait fini par la coller à la porte avec pour ordre de ne revenir que lorsqu’elle se serait calmée, Sybil en avait bouilli de rage. Mais comme elle ne pouvait pas hurler dans la cage d’escalier, ni défoncer la porte d’un coup de pied vengeur, elle avait fini par emmener sa colère plus loin.

Son pas rageur s’était fait de plus en plus rapide, avant de se transformer en course éperdue, et lorsqu’elle avait enfin fini par s’effondrer, épuisée, elle avait traversé tout Paris, jusqu’à atterrir au delà de la fin de la Coulée verte, au parc de Vilgénis. Et là, seule dans la pénombre des arbres, elle avait hurlé tout ce qu’elle avait pu, frappant le sol du poing, jusqu’à ce que la pluie la surprenne et l’oblige à s’abriter.

Et puis, il avait fallu rentrer, toujours à pieds, et Marine l’avait engueulé comme du poisson pourri, parce qu’elle ne savait pas où elle était, et qu’elle revenait trempée comme une soupe. Mais au fond, ce n’était pas bien grave, parce qu’après cela Sybil avait dormi comme un bébé, et son rash avait même diminué.

Sur le coup, elle n’avait pas fait attention. Mais lorsqu’elle se sentit de nouveau sur le point d’exploser, ce fut presque naturellement qu’elle chaussa ses baskets, et retourna courir.

Et très vite, la course se transforma en habitude.

Le matin, en guise d’échauffement. Le soir, pour se détendre après les devoirs. Le week end, juste pour le plaisir d’aller en dehors de la ville courir en pleine nature. Pendant la période des examens, pour évacuer le stress.

Courir était presque une forme de méditation.

Pendant que son corps avalait les kilomètres au rythme de la musique déversée par son smartphone, son esprit pouvait enfin vagabonder, et examiner les choses sereinement. 

Évidemment, elle dû très vite se poser des limites. L’épuisement était un luxe qu’elle ne pouvait plus se permettre, pas avec la vie qu’elle menait, ni tout ce qui l'attendait.

Mais la course était son espace personnel, son petit morceau de Surmonde rien qu’à elle. C’était elle qui décidait des paramètres : où, quand, combien de temps, quelles musiques. Elle et elle seule.

Pas de lycée, pas de Marine, de Mü, de Shura, ou de Saga à qui rendre des comptes. Pas d’Armand à rassurer. Pas de Rosalind à guider. 

Pas d’Angelo à regretter.

Juste elle, sa musique, et la route.

Mettre un pied devant l’autre, respirer.

Avancer.


End file.
